russelfandomcom-20200213-history
GMA-7 Schedule in August 1998
Old GMA 7 PROG SKED (mid ’98) December 21, 2010 at 5:39pm Old GMA 7 PROG SKED (mid ’98) Weekdays 5:30 am – Agrisiyete 6 am – The 700 Club 6:30 am – GMA Balita 7 am – Good Morning Asia 8 am – Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko 9 am – Sesame Street 9:30 am – Batibot 10 am – PG (Parent’s Guide) 10:30 am – Aguetas de Color de Rosa 11 am – Katok Mga Misis 12 nn – Eat Bulaga! 1:30 pm – Del Tierro 2 pm – Pira-Pirasong Pangarap 2:30 pm – Ms. D! 3:30 pm – Alice in Wonderland 4 pm – Perrine 4:30 pm – Ninja Robots 5 pm – Mojacko 5:30 pm – Saksi 6 pm – Dragon Flyz 6:30 pm – Ikaw Na Sana 7 pm – Gobingo 7:30 pm - Growing Up (Monday) MVP (Tuesday) Viva Sinerama (Wednesday) Thursday: 7:30 pm – Si Tsong, Si Tsang 8 pm – 1 for 3 Bubble Gang (Friday) 9 pm - Manoy en Mokong (Monday) Ibang Klase (9:30 pm) (Tuesday) Mikee (9:30 pm) (Wednesday) Spotlight (Thursday) Walang Kukurap (Friday) 10:30 pm – GMA Network News 11 pm - Firing Line (Monday) The Probe Team (Tuesday) Tapatan with Jay Sonza (Wednesday) Public Life with Randy David (Thursday) Emergency (Friday) 12 mn – The 700 Club Monday: 1 am – Midnight Prayer Helps 1:30 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade 3:30 am to 3:35 am – Family Guidelines Tuesday: 1 am – The Pulpit of Christ 1:30 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade 3:30 am to 3:35 am – Family Guidelines Wednesday: 1 am – Jesus the Healer 2 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade 4 am to 4:05 am – Family Guidelines Thursday: 1 am – Word of Hope 1:30 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade 3:30 am to 3:35 am – Family Guidelines Friday: 1 am – Let There Be Light 2 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade 4 am to 4:05 am – Family Guidelines Saturday 6 am – Jesus the Healer 7 am – The 700 Club 8 am – Superbook & The Flying House 8:30 am – Chikiting Patrol 9 am – 5 and Up 9:30 am – Chip n’ Dale 10 am – Disney Adventures 12 nn – Eat Bulaga! 2:30 pm – Startalk 4 pm – TGIS 5:30 pm – Brigada Siete 7 pm – Rainbow Cinema 9 pm – GMA’s Best 11 pm – Master Showman Presents 12 mn – GMA Network News 12:30 am – The 700 Club (Answers) 1 am to 3 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade Sunday 6 am – In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley 7 am – Word of Hope 8 am – The 700 Club 9 am – Cathedral of Praise 9:30 am – Go For Gold 10:30 am – Gameplan 11 am – Fox Kids block 12 nn – SOP 2:30 pm – Anna Karenina 4 pm – S-Files 5:30 pm – Partners: Mel & Jay 7 pm – Bilibkaba 7:30 pm – GMA Telesine Special 9:30 pm – Sunday Limited Engagement 11:30 pm – Sunday Night Special 12 mn – GMA Network News 12:30 am – A Little Night of Music 1 am – The 700 Club (Answers) 1:30 am to 3:30 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade